Delusion Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, NaruGaa, Yaoi, Mpreg, OOC. For NaruGaa Fanday 2013. Spread the Love NaruGaa Fanday. Jika seseorang terjebak dalam delusi, bisakah ia jatuh cinta? Apakah cinta itu nantinya akan menjadi delusi semata yang akan hilang? Naruto terbangun dari koma dengan hilang ingatan total. Saat itu ada "istri"nya yang tengah hamil, bernama Gaara menantinya, apa yang akan terjadi? RnR please!


Untungnya, nemu ide fanfic ini buat NaruGaa Fanday tahun 2013. Sebenarnya ini agak terinspirasi dari suatu drama, tapi tenang, cuma terinspirasi karena cerita maupun endingnya sama sekali beda. Silahkan dinikmati. Dengan tag line "Spread the Love NaruGaa Fansday" mari kita rayakan NaruGaa fanday tahun ini! *nebar bunga

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg, miss typo

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjem charanya bentar ya *dilempar botol tinta

* * *

**Delusion Love**

Delusi mungkin bukan kata yang terlalu awam. Kebanyakan orang menggunakan kata khayalan atau mimpi, tapi delusi mempunyai arti yang sedikit berbeda. **Delusi** adalah suatu keyakinan yang dipegang secara kuat namun tidak akurat, yang terus ada walaupun bukti menunjukkan hal tersebut tidak memiliki dasar dalam realitas. Intinya, seseorang seperti salah paham dan terjebak dengan apa yang selama ini ia yakini benar, padahal itu tidak benar.

Seperti apa rasanya ketika seseorang terjebak dalam suatu delusi? Seperti apa rasanya ketika seseorang sadar bahwa apa yang selama ini ia percaya hanyalah sebuah delusi?

IoI

Hidup itu tidak bisa ditebak. Apa yang akan terjadi? Tak ada yang tahu. Begitu pula untuk seorang pemuda bernama Gaara. Mungkin, pemuda bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya. Perutnya membulat, mengandung janin berusia 6 bulan. Ia sebentar lagi menjadi ibu, jadi mungkin 'calon ibu' lebih cocok untuknya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia kembali datang hari ini, meski ia terus bertanya untuk apa ia terus datang? Walau perutnya yang besar membuatnya sulit berjalan, namun ia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong putih. Banyak perawat yang menyapanya, karena ia merupakan pengunjung reguler di sini, jika memang sebutan 'pengunjung reguler' itu berlaku di rumah sakit.

Ia pun akhirnya sampai di suatu ruangan privat. Hanya terdiri dari satu tempat tidur dan satu kamar mandi yang tak pernah digunakan. Di sana terbaring seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan matanya tertutup.

Sebuah tabung yang masukkan ke mulutnya membantunya bernapas, banyak kabel dan selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya untuk memantau detak jantung, memberi infus dan segala macamnya.

Menyakitkan melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi, pemuda ini sudah terbaring sejak 3 bulan lamanya. Setiap hari Gaara datang, meski tahu kemungkinan ia bangun sangatlah kecil.

Pemuda ini bernama Namikaze Naruto, ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Gaara membelai perutnya, merasa sedikit pilu. Setiap hari ia berpikir apakah sang bayi akan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah? Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan Naruto sadar sangatlah kecil...

Ah, apa sih yang ia pikirkan, Naruto sadar sekalipun, ia tak akan-

Gaara berhenti berpikir saat ia melihat jari-jari Naruto bergerak.

Tak mungkin... setelah sekian lama... akhirnya?

Apa mungkin keajaiban sudah terjadi?

Dan dengan itu Gaara segera memanggil suster, untuk memastikan keajaiban yang terjadi bukanlah keajaiban palsu.

IoI

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Ya, sepertinya ini dikarenakan efek trauma pada kepala yang ia alami karena kecelakaan," terang seorang dokter wanita, Tsunade-sensei, yang menangani Naruto.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Hilang ingatan?

"Aku tak tahu apakah ingatannya akan kembali atau tidak," terang Tsunade lagi jujur.

Gaara masih tertegun. Tapi, Naruto sudah sadar adalah suatu keajaiban. Dokter bahkan pernah memberikannya keterangan untuk menghentikan alat bantu napas padanya yang untungnya Gaara tidak mau menandatanganinya.

Tapi... hilang ingatan...

Dengan sedikit berat, Gaara kembali memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Di sana berdiri orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama dua tahun. Ia menatap jendela dengan mata yang kosong, seperti sedang 'tersesat'.

Ketika mendengar Gaara masuk, Naruto segera menoleh padanya. Dokter sudah mengetesnya tadi untuk memastikan ingatannya yang hilang, jadi Naruto setidaknya tahu dia ada dimana. Tapi...

Gaara duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Ia masih tidak percaya, pemuda yang terus tertidur beberapa bulan ke belakang akhirnya bangun. Namun, dengan ingatan hilang secara total.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak, sekian lama tidak digunakan.

Gaara merasa sedikit tertusuk. Siapa? Setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama? Gaara mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mengelus perutnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku Namikaze Gaara," jawab Gaara dengan jelas. Naruto sepertinya sadar dengan nama 'Namikaze', karena ia sudah diberitahu namanya oleh dokter tadi.

"Namikaze... berarti kau..."

"Istrimu."

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Istriku...? Laki-laki? Kita... sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara mengangguk, menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya dimana melingkar sebuah cincin perak.

Naruto masih tampak sedikit tersesat, dahinya terus mengerut bingung. Ia kemudian melirik perut Gaara yang besar. "Itu..."

"Bayimu," jawab Gaara. Naruto diam kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat?

"Aku dan kau... sudah menikah..," gumam Naruto mengulangi apa yang baru saja ia terima. Gaara mengangguk.

"Itu berarti... kita saling mencintai...?" Naruto bertanya. Tapi Gaara hanya diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dibaca, Naruto menunggu namun Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita sudah menikah selama dua tahun. Kita adalah teman dari kecil. Lalu, kita menikah. Kau adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan Namikaze corp," jelas Gaara, memberi tahu semua yang perlu Naruto ketahui sekarang. Naruto mengangguk, masih sedikit bingung.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti pusing dan capek dengan semua ini, pelan-pelan saja," kata Gaara, membantu Naruto untuk kembali berbaring. Naruto hanya terus menatapnya, pandangannya masih bingung dan tampak 'sedikit tidak percaya' tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ketika Gaara menyelimutinya, Naruto meraih tangannya.

"Terima kasih," katanya dengan sopan. Gaara sedikit terkejut, karena jarang sekali Naruto menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan. Tapi, ini semua pasti efek dari hilang ingatannya.

"Ya, sama-sama," kata Gaara.

Gaara keluar ruangan ketika Naruto kembali tertidur. Kali ini tanpa alat pembantu pernapasan, meski masih ada selang oksigen di hidungnya.

Calon ibu berambut merah itu merasa sedikit kepahitan, tapi juga... ia merasa lega. Ia tidak menyangka Tuhan akan kembali memberinya kesempatan. Naruto yang baru tanpa ingatan sama sekali. Apakah ini kesempatannya?

Gaara menutup pintu.

Mungkin, ini memang kesempatan untuknya.

IoI

Tidak punya ingatan, Naruto tidak tahu bahwa kepala yang kosong itu rasanya tidak enak sekali. Ia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengingat sesuatu, tapi tak ada, otaknya benar-benar bersih dari ingatan. Untungnya, dokter mengatakan, Naruto masih 'ingat' cara untuk makan, berdiri, bicara dan lainnya. Jadi ia tidak ada masalah dalam menjalani hidup.

Tapi, ia ingin ingat tentang Gaara.

Seperti yang diberi tahu oleh istrinya itu, mereka sudah menikah dan Gaara sedang mengandung.

Itu artinya ia adalah suami Gaara dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Meski rasanya sedikit tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa senang. Tapi, ia masih kesal karena ia tidak ingat apapun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia juga tak tahu...

"Selamat ya, Namikaze-san, akhirnya kau keluar dari rumah sakit juga," kata seorang suster, Shizune? Kalau tidak salah, kemarin ia sudah mengenalkan diri pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, ia hanya diam ketika Shizune melepaskan selang infus yang selama ini tertancap di tangannya.

"Dimana Gaara-san?" tanya Shizune.

"Ia... akan kemari sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto. Selama beberapa hari, Naruto tinggal di rumah sakit untuk medical check up. Setelah kesadarannya pulih, ia diberi beberapa obat dan nantinya harus menjalani terapi secara rutin. Selama itu Gaara rutin mengunjunginya hingga Naruto tahu kapan istrinya tersebut akan datang.

"Kau tahu? Setiap hari Gaara-san selalu datang menjengukmu, aku kagum sekali," cerita Shizune. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Benarkah?

Padahal, apa yang ia dengar, bukankah kemungkinan ia bangun sangat kecil? Semua suster yang ia temui terlihat takjub melihatnya sudah sadar. Ia bahkan kesulitan bergerak karena sekian lama terbaring di tempat tidur.

Tapi... wajar kan? Gaara adalah istrinya, tentu ia melakukan itu atas dasar cinta.

Kalau begitu... yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang... adalah mencintai Gaara kembali.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia masih belum mengenal Gaara, ia bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Gaara sepertinya sangat baik, ia selalu datang tiap hari, membantu Naruto, dan lainnya. Selama ia dirawat ini, ia tak melihat ada orang lain yang menjenguk.

Gaara pasti benar-benar peduli padanya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto jadi merasa senang.

IoI

"Ini rumah kita?"

"Ya."

Naruto memandang rumahnya yang besar, halaman yang luas. Mungkin tidak terlalu besar, tapi bagi Naruto, yang hilang ingatannya, rumahnya besar.

Naruto memandang, kemudian memasuki pekarangan. Meski jalannya masih agak kaku dan sulit, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia melihat taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman.

"Kau cukup suka berkebun, tapi kalau bunganya, itu aku yang tanam," jelas Gaara. Naruto mengangguk. Berkebun? Jadi ia suka berkebun? Naruto tidak tahu, tapi kalau Gaara yang mengatakannya, itu pasti benar.

Beralih dari taman, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang ia tinggali adalah rumah dengan 2 lantai, 3 kamar, 2 kamar mandi, 1 dapur, 2 ruang tamu dan 1 ruang makan. Ada pula garasi yang menyimpan 2 sepeda, 1 sepeda motor dan 1 mobil.

Katanya ia direktur, makanya rumah ini cukup besar ya? Tapi, karena ia masih dalam keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya posisi direktur sedang ditangani oleh orang lain. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi direktur. Sebaiknya ia kembali bekerja nanti saja... ia juga sedikit takut, di perusahaan itu ia tidak akan mengenal siapapun...

"Apa kita sudah punya anak sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto, berputar untuk melihat Gaara yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Ini anak kita yang pertama," kata Gaara, membelai perutnya yang besar.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gaara, memandang perutnya yang besar. Ia kemudian berlutut agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan perut besar itu.

"Anak yang pertama ya? Ng... salam kenal, aku ayahmu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa tapi... aku akan mencoba jadi ayah yang baik, ya kan Gaara?"

Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Gaara.

"Ah, tidak... aku... sejak aku tahu aku hamil, kau kecelakaan, jadi...," kata-kata Gaara terputus. Ia menutup kedua matanya, air mata mengalir deras. Naruto segera bangkit, ia bingung. Ia harus apa? Ia tidak suka melihat Gaara menangis. Tapi...

"Jangan menangis...," pinta Naruto, ia menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Aku... aku memang tidak ingat apa-apa... tapi aku akan berusaha, belajar mencintaimu dan menjadi ayah yang baik," kata Naruto, sedikit kaku tapi penuh keyakinan.

Gaara masih terus menangis, Naruto menjadi semakin bingung. Ia kemudian memeluk Gaara, meski agak sulit karena perut Gaara yang besar.

"Tenanglah," katanya, membelai rambut Gaara dengan sedikit kaku.

Gaara hanya menangis di bahunya. Air matanya membuat baju yang Naruto kenakan sedikit basah. Tapi Naruto tidak keberatan. Ia hanya ingin istrinya berhenti menangis.

IoI

"Enak sekali!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto memakan masakan buatan Gaara dengan lahap. Naruto awalnya sedikit muak dengan makanan yang ia makan di rumah sakit, tapi buatan Gaara benar-benar berbeda. Rasanya enak sekali.

"Aku sukanya makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara diam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau suka sekali makan ramen."

"Ramen...?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya tidak ingat.

"Nanti akan kupesankan ramen untukmu," kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau kau suka makan apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku... suka makanan pedas dan manis," jawab Gaara. Naruto mengangguk lagi. Pedas dan manis?

"Pedas dan manis bukannya aneh ya? Ada makanan pedas tapi manis?" tanya Naruto lagi, ternyata tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, Naruto, maksudku, aku suka makanan pedas seperti nasi kare yang pedas tapi juga makanan manis seperti kue," jelas Gaara. Naruto mengangguk lagi, kali ini ia lebih paham.

Karena kehilangan ingatannya, Naruto jadi seperti anak kecil lagi. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi ia belajar dengan cepat.

"Apa aku bisa masak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau bisa masak sedikit, tapi tidak terlalu mahir," jawab Gaara lagi.

Naruto memandang Gaara yang makan dengan anggun. Ia sepertinya benar-benar mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, tentu saja, ia kan istrinya.

Gaara itu baik, sabar, tenang dan penyabar. Pintar masak lagi. Naruto tersenyum memikirkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia malah senang Gaara adalah istrinya. Apalagi, mereka akan punya anak segera.

Begitu selesai makan, Gaara dan Naruto bersantai di ruang tamu. Dengan dua gelas teh panas, mereka menikmati heningnya malam di rumah mereka.

"Uhm... bisa kau ceritakan tidak, awalnya kita bertemu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Matanya memandang gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayah kita adalah rekan bisnis. Suatu hari kita bertemu, saat masih berumur 6 tahun. Kau ikut ayahmu bekerja dan aku pergi ke kantor ayahku, kemudian ayahmu datang ke kantor ayahku dan kita bertemu," jelas Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu berarti sudah lama sekali... 6 tahun ya? Berarti kita sudah saling mengenal selama 6 tahun?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, kita sekarang berumur 22 tahun Naruto. Itu artinya, kita sudah saling mengenal 16 tahun lamanya," koreksi Gaara. Ia harus maklum dengan Naruto, ia mengalami kecelakaan, koma kemudian hilang ingatan, tentu saja otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya berfungsi dengan benar.

"16 tahun... lama ya?" tanya Naruto, sedikit polos.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, ia kembali meminum tehnya.

Naruto mengikuti gerakannya.

"Uhm... sepertinya, aku bisa mengerti kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu," gumam Naruto, meski sedikit malu.

"Eh?" Gaara terkejut.

"Maksudku, kita menikah karena kita saling mencintai kan? Aku bisa mengerti kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu... meski memang aku tidak ingat apa-apa...," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara tertegun melihatnya.

Ekspresi istrinya kembali tidak bisa dibaca. Apa ekspresi Gaara memang sering seperti itu ya?

"Aku masih bingung, setiap hari aku selalu berpikir 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' begitu. Aku merasa, yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah belajar mencintaimu dan mencoba jadi suami dan ayah yang baik," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara masih diam menatapnya, matanya hanya terus menatap gelas di tangannya.

"Uhm... kalau ingatanku tidak kembali... tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit takut. Gaara terkejut saat ia menyentuh tangannya.

"Uh... tentu saja," kata Gaara cepat, sedikit gugup.

Naruto memandangnya dengan sedikit bingung tapi kemudian hanya tersenyum. "Uhm, Gaara, pertama kali kita ciuman itu... kapan ya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah merah. Ia terlihat malu dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kalau malu, Gaara terlihat manis sekali.

"S-saat upacara pernikahan," jawab Gaara sedikit terbata-bata.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya, agar lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia ingin mencium bibir Gaara. Ini pasti insting, atau ingatan tubuhnya, ya, dokter juga sudah bilang kalau ia bisa mengikuti insting atau ingatan tubuhnya.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa mengecup bibir yang tampak empuk dan manis itu, ada tangan yang mendorong dadanya.

"Ja-jangan Naruto!"

Naruto tertegun melihat Gaara mendorongnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Mereka sudah ciuman kan? Bahkan Gaara sudah mengandung, meski Naruto sudah lupa bagaimana caranya membuat bayi, tapi instingnya bilang kalau itu butuh lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"A-aku sedang mual, jadi sebaiknya jangan," kata Gaara dengan wajah merah. Naruto sedikit ragu namun mengangguk.

Mual ya? Apa boleh buat...

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat... kamar kita dimana ya?" tanya Naruto, malah bingung sendiri.

"Uhm... kamarku di lantai 1, kamarmu di lantai 2," jawab Gaara. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, ia kembali bingung.

"Kita... tidak sekamar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya... karena, kau tahu, kau tidurnya sangat berantakan dan aku... sedang hamil, makanya bahaya kalau aku sampai tertendang olehmu," jelas Gaara sedikit terbata-bata. Naruto diam kemudian mengangguk, sepertinya memang benar, masuk akal.

"Oh... begitu," gumam Naruto.

IoI

Ada yang bilang, ketika seseorang hilang ingatan secara total, ia seperti terlahir kembali dan bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Tapi, untuk apa memulai hidup baru? Naruto malah ingin mengingat semuanya. Semua hal tentang Gaara, tentang kehidupan pernikahan mereka...

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Naruto juga mulai berpikir, tak apa-apa meski ia tak ingat. Ia bisa belajar mencintai Gaara... atau ia sudah jatuh cinta? Aneh sekali...

Tapi, ia memang sudah seharusnya jatuh cinta pada Gaara kan? Ia kan suaminya. Tentu saja. Meski Gaara itu laki-laki, ia manis sekali, memang ekspresinya kadang seperti boneka, sukar ditebak. Tapi, Gaara itu baik, lembut, meski kadang bisa mengerikan juga, tapi... Naruto merasa ia mulai mengerti kenapa ia bisa menikah dengan Gaara.

Meski... kenapa Gaara tidak mau disentuh olehnya ya? Kecuali pelukan itu... setiap Naruto ingin menyentuh Gaara, ia selalu menghindar atau mendorongnya. Gaara berkilah kalau ia tidak suka disentuh karena pengaruh dari kehamilannya. Berbeda dengan kehamilan perempuan, kehamilan laki-laki lebih ekstrim karena pengaruh hormon yang lebih hebat.

Naruto mengerti, ia mengerti, kecuali bagian hormon itu. Tapi...

"Gaara, kita pergi kencan yuk."

Gaara menoleh padanya. Ia baru saja mengantar Naruto pergi terapi, sekarang Naruto sudah mulai kuat untuk bergerak. Ia dapat berjalan lebih jauh, mengangkat benda-benda dan sebagainya.

"Eh?" Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Aku... ingin pergi keluar... aku bosan di rumah terus," jawab Naruto. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto jarang pergi ke luar. Ada beberapa temannya yang datang menjenguk, seperti Sakura, Sai, Kiba dan lain-lain. Sedangkan, orang tua Naruto sendiri sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Meski merasa sedih, Naruto lebih merasa sedih karena ia "tidak merasa kehilangan" karena bahkan ia tidak ingat mereka.

Ingatan ternyata benar-benar berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan seseorang... ia baru tahu saat itu.

"Baiklah...," kata Gaara, memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Kita biasanya pergi kemana ya?" tanya Naruto, lagi-lagi tidak ingat.

"Kau senang ke kedai ramen Ichiraku atau kadang kita pergi makan di famiresu di sebelah stasiun," jawab Gaara lagi.

"Hm... kalau begitu, ayo kita ke famiresu," ajak Naruto, ia sudah mencoba ramen Ichiraku yang di delivery ke rumahnya. Enak memang, tapi ternyata Gaara tidak begitu suka ramen.

"Baiklah...," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Gaara, Gaara sedikit terkejut namun tidak menampik tangan Naruto. Dalam hati si pirang melonjak kegirangan, akhirnya Gaara mau juga disentuh olehnya!

IoI

"Aku sukanya makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto seputar dirinya sendiri. Untunglah ia bisa menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau suka makan steak dengan saus blue cheese," jawab Gaara lancar. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kita... sering makan di sini ya?" tanya Naruto lagi, sudah selesai dengan pesanan, tinggal menunggu Gaara.

"Iya... cukup sering," jawab Gaara, menutup menunya. Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Restoran ini bersih dan tidak terlalu penuh. Menu yang disajikan juga cukup banyak. Lalu, restoran ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

Gaara memencet bel untuk memanggil pelayan, kemudian ia menyebutkan pesanan mereka padanya.

"Eh, Gaara," panggil Naruto, agak bosan menunggu pesanan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ya?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Bagaimana aku melamarmu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara tertegun sebentar, ekspresi yang sering Naruto lihat.

"Uhm... aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," kata Gaara cepat, ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto di meja.

Naruto hanya bingung melihatnya. Kenapa ya? Ah, Gaara kan memang sering ke kamar kecil karena pengaruh kehamilannya... tinggal di tunggu saja.

Tapi, ketika Gaara kembali, pesanan pun datang. Naruto lupa dengan pertanyaannya dan menyantap hidangan di depannya. Sementara Gaara hanya memandang Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

Ia harus jujur tentang semuanya. Tapi, salahkah ia menikmati semua ini? Naruto yang seperti ini adalah Naruto yang selalu ia idamkan. Yang selalu ia impikan. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa selamanya berbohong. Ia harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

IoI

Jatuh cinta, bagi Naruto itu terdengar asing. Karena hilang ingatan, ia tidak tahu berapa kali ia jatuh cinta atau siapa saja yang pernah ia cintai.

Tapi, yang terakhir pasti Gaara.

Makanya mereka menikah.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, masih sedikit bingung kenapa ia tidak sekamar dengan Gaara. Tapi, ia tak akan memaksa.

Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi ia ingin bersama terus dengan Gaara. Inikah yang namanya cinta?

Gaara memang pendiam, sedikit misterius dan sepertinya menyimpan banyak rahasia. Tapi, Naruto justru semakin mencintainya. Ia suka melihat wajah Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi kemerahan saat ia malu. Atau saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa, Gaara manis sekali.

Tak heran ia terpikat oleh pemuda itu.

Ia lega rasanya, meski ia hilang ingatan, setidaknya ia memiliki seseorang. Bayangkan, ia yatim piatu, bila ia hilang ingatan dan tak punya Gaara di sampingnya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Selama ini, Gaara seperti membantunya mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu. Semua hal tentang Naruto, Gaara sepertinya tahu.

Hebat ya... Naruto juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Gaara. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi apa saja yang bisa muncul pada wajah Gaara. Ia ingin menyentuh istrinya itu sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

Membayangkan hal itu, wajah Naruto jadi memerah sendiri.

Ia juga tak boleh lupa akan bayi mereka. Sang bayi buah cinta mereka.

ia sudah bertekad menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, ia pasti bisa!

IoI

"Uh..."

"Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Ah, tidak... kakiku cuma agak sakit," jelas Gaara. Kakinya memang sedikit membengkak karena pengaruh kehamilannya. Bayi yang ia kandung termasuk ukuran besar kata dokter. Mungkin pengaruh dari Naruto? Entahlah...

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang belanja, aku bisa kok," kata Naruto, terdengar seperti bocah. Girang akan dapat tugas pertamanya. Naruto belum mampu menjabat kembali sebagai direktur, karena kesehatannya masih belum pulih benar dan kadang merasa pusing tapi ia sudah mampu bergerak ke sana kemari seperti orang normal.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa belanja sendiri kok," kata Gaara. Ia ingat bagaimana Naruto berusaha membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Seharusnya ia ingat, Naruto sejak awal memang tak pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Bukannya membantu ia malah menambah pekerjaan Gaara.

"Tapi kan kau kasihan. Aku tahu jalan ke supermarket, aku pasti bisa belanja dengan benar," kata Naruto berusaha meyakinan Gaara.

Gaara akhirnya menyerah, ia menyerahkan catatan belanjaan, uang dan keranjang belanja pada Naruto.

Sang suami merasa senang, ia bosan terus berdiam diri di rumah atau hanya pergi terapi saja. Seperti ini kah rasanya keluar rumah seorang diri? Ia sedikit merasa takut, banyak jalan dan orang yang tak ia kenal. Banyak yang memberi sapa padanya tapi ia tak tahu siapa itu. Tapi, Naruto sudah bukan bocah lagi! Ia sudah berumur 22 tahun! Ia pasti bisa.

Ia sampai di supermarket dengan selamat.

Kemudian ia belanja sesuai dengan catatan yang ia bawa. Ia kadang bingung melihat banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Tapi, ia cuek saja. Mungkin, mereka heran melihatnya berbelanja sendiri? Ia kan masih belum sehat betul.

Ah, tapi sudahlah... peduli amat...

Setelah berputar-putar supermarket dan mendapatkan semua barang yang ia cari, Naruto mengantri di kasir.

Selesai membayar kemudian memasukkan semua belanjaan ke keranjang belanjaan, Naruto berjalan pulang. Ia senang ia bisa mengerjakan misi kecil ini dengan sukses.

"Naruto-kun...? Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dengan pupil mata yang hampir transparan menghampirinya.

Siapa? Sepertinya ia belum pernah berkenalan dengannya sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku kaget sekali... kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?" tanya gadis itu, tampak senang melihat Naruto.

"Iya... maaf," Naruto sulit menjelaskan bahwa ia hilang ingatan. Biasanya selalu Gaara yang menjelaskan hal itu untuknya. Ia merasa tak enak kalau harus mengatakan kalau ia sudah lupa akan gadis itu.

"Dulu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku kan? Ayo kita ke cafe," ajak gadis itu. Naruto terkejut namun akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu. Sepertinya ia akrab dengan gadis itu dulu... tapi siapa ya? Gaara sepertinya tak pernah menyebutkan namanya...

Mereka masuk ke sebuah cafe dan duduk di meja paling ujung.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Aku ingin, tapi kau tahu Gaara-san selalu berkunjung jadi aku tak enak hati," jelasnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mereka diberi menu oleh sang pelayan.

"Aku limun tea," pesan gadis itu.

"Aku... aku...," Naruto sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya minuman yang ada di menu. Andai Gaara ada di sini, ia pasti bertanya "aku biasanya pesan apa ya?" tapi sayangnya, istrinya itu tak ada.

"Orange juice, kau biasa memesan orange juice kan Naruto-kun? Atau kau mau yang lain?" tanya gadis itu. Naruto sedikit terperangah namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Orange juice? Ia biasa memesan orange juice? Kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu?

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, gadis itu menoleh padanya. Jika diperhatikan, gadis itu sangat cantik, tubuhnya pun... sangat seksi. Meski ia tidak mengenakan pakaian seksi. Senyumnya lembut dan suaranya sedikt kecil. Tapi, tampaknya ia sudah begitu akrab dengan Naruto.

"Nah, jadi... kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya gadis itu.

"Seminggu yang lalu," jawab Naruto. Ia ingin menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau ia hilang ingatan. Tapi, kenapa begitu sulit untuk menjelaskannya ya?

"Lalu... kau masih ingat apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Naruto menggeleng, tak ada bayangan sama sekali. Ia sudah menerima kenyataan kalau ia hilang ingatan total, tak ada secuil pun ingatan kembali padanya.

Gadis itu memandang ke luar jendela. Matanya tampak sedikit sayu. "Karena kau masuk rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa bertanya padamu soal ini. Aku tahu, kau tak enak hati pada Gaara karena ia sedang hamil, tapi... kau jadi bercerai dengannya?"

...

...

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa, Naruto-kun? Kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya dan ingin bercerai dengannya, lalu kemudian... menikahiku," kata gadis itu, pipinya sedikit kemerahan.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu, bercerai...? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

"Kenapa...? Kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak mencintai Gaara-san. Pernikahan kalian adalah pernikahan bisnis untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanmu tapi sebenarnya kau ini straight, makanya-"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingat!" seru Naruto lantang, membuat gadis itu dan pelanggan lain kaget.

Naruto terdiam, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Tapi tak ada ingatan yang kembali. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Cerai? Ia tidak mencintai Gaara? Pernikahan bisnis? Apa-apaan...

Naruto bangkit, ia merasa ia harus pergi. Ia harus bertanya pada Gaara tentang semua ini. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali.

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

Ia tidak mau mendengar gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis itu. Siapa dia? Dia bilang Naruto mau bercerai dengan Gaara dan menikahinya?

Naruto hanya terus berjalan, kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena terus berpikir.

Kenapa Gaara tak bilang apa-apa padanya?

Lalu gadis itu... jangan-jangan...

Dia selingkuh dengan gadis itu?

Naruto menggeleng, kepalanya terasa makin berat. Ia merasa bingung. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Apakah semua yang ia yakini selama ini adalah delusi?

Delusi buatannya sendiri karena Gaara tak jujur padanya?

Delusi kalau pernikahannya dan Gaara adalah pernikahan yang bahagia, kalau ia mencintai Gaara, kalau yang dikandung Gaara adalah buah cinta mereka?

"Kenapa?" gumam Naruto.

Ia merasa ingin menangis.

IoI

Gaara menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang ada di album. Berusaha seperti apapun, Gaara tahu senyum Naruto di foto adalah senyuman terpaksa.

Ia harus jujur pada Naruto, ia tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Tapi, kemana Naruto? Kenapa lama sekali... apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan?

Namun, pintu yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup tanda Naruto sudah pulang membuat Gaara lega. Meski tak ada kata "tadaima", mungkin Naruto lupa. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi keluar sendiri setelah sekian lama.

Gaara bangkit dan menghampiri suaminya namun berhenti ketika melihat rambut Naruto yang acak-acakan dan sang suami terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto? Kenapa!? Kepalamu sakit?" Gaara jadi panik, ia mendekati suaminya namun Naruto yang menghampirinya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Naruto... aku harus panggil dokter...

"Gaara, gadis itu siapa? Apa maksudnya bercerai? Aku ingin bercerai denganmu...?"

Gaara terdiam, ia menatap Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan sedih. Gaara menutup matanya... sudah ia sangka, tentu saja lambat laun semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Ayo duduk dulu, Naruto...," kata Gaara pelan, menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sofa. Sang suami tak melawan, ia kelihatan begitu pening dan... 'tersesat'.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Naruto yang menunggunya bicara. Ia harus tegar, ia lah yang memulai semua ini. Mengambil untung dari hilangnya ingatan Naruto.

"Aku... kita menikah karena pernikahan bisnis. Kita memang teman dekat, tapi... kau straight, jadi kau sebenarnya tak mencintaiku...," kata-kata Gaara terputus, ia merasa sedih mengingat kembali semua itu.

"Kita menikah, tapi... kita tak lebih dari teman yang hidup bersama. Kau sibuk bekerja dan aku... aku hanya tinggal di rumah. Kau sudah bilang, kita bebas melakukan apa saja, berkencan dengan orang lain ataupun tidur dengan orang lain, karena pernikahan kita hanya pernikahan bisnis," kata Gaara. Naruto tak percaya, ia sulit percaya. Benarkah ia mengatakan semua itu? Sepertinya terdengar egois sekali...

"Kalau begitu... ayah dari bayi itu..."

"Tidak ini sungguh anakmu. Aku tidak berbohong. Kau memang straight Naruto, tapi ada kalanya kau stres dengan semua pekerjaanmu dan pulang mabuk ke rumah dan kita beberapa kali tidur bersama," jelas Gaara.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur bersama orang lain...," gumam Gaara, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya, kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Hinata namanya. Kau ingin bercerai denganku dan menikah dengannya... tapi, kemudian aku tahu kalau aku hamil dan saat aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau lari dan... kau kecelakaan," terang Gaara.

"Lalu... aku koma dan hilang ingatan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. Sepanjang ia bercerita tangannya terus mengelus perutnya besar. Air mata sudah terancam jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto, ia merasa sangat tertipu.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku tidak menolak saat kau tidur denganku bila mabuk. Aku tak pernah bilang karena aku tahu kau tidak membalas cintaku," kata-kata Gaara terputus. Akhirnya air mata mulai berjatuhan.

"Saat kau bangun dan hilang ingatan... aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya padamu... tapi, aku pikir, ini mungkin kesempatan untukku agar bisa membuatmu mencintaiku... kemudian kita bisa jadi keluarga bahagia...," lanjut Gaara. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya terus menatap ke lantai, berusaha menerima semua informasi yang baru diberikan padanya.

"Maafkan aku...," gumam Gaara disela isak tangisnya. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya bangkit dan berjalan ke luar. Gaara tak menghentikannya. Ini semua memang salahnya, ia seharusnya jujur dari awal. Tapi, ia takut bila Naruto tahu semuanya, suaminya akan menceraikannya dan meninggalkannya.

Meski selama seminggu ini ia terus merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga merasa sangat bahagia. Naruto yang biasanya bersikap seperti teman, ia baik, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Naruto pun selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun, karena hilang ingatan, Naruto mempunyai delusi kalau ia mencintainya. Naruto berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuknya dan Gaara merasa sangat bahagia.

Tapi itu semua salah.

Setelah bebas dari delusi ini, Naruto pasti sadar kalau ia tidak mencintainya.

Ia akan pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dan bayinya sendiri.

IoI

Naruto menatap bintang, tak begitu banyak karena kalah dengan terangnya lampu di perkotaan, tapi ia bisa melihat beberapa bintang di langit.

Ia masih belum bisa menerima semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia pun ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

Jadi, semuanya hanya bohong... bohong...

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu...

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendongak, ia melihat gadis yang sama dengan yang ia lihat tadi siang. Siapa namanya? Hinata?

"Hinata?"

Hinata berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku kaget sekali kau tadi tiba-tiba lari, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menyinggung topik itu. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi kau pasti masih pusing," kata Hinata. Sang gadis duduk di sampingnya di bangku taman.

Naruto memandang Hinata. Ia 'seharusnya' jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini? Kenapa ia tidak ingat?

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata merasa bingung.

"Aku...," Naruto harus jujur. Ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura. "Aku hilang ingatan."

"Eh?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat... apa-apa..."

Hinata terdiam. Seakan tak percaya, Naruto sendiri pun kadang tak percaya. Tapi, kepalanya yang kosong adalah buktinya.

"Kau lupa semuanya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

Sang gadis tertegun. Matanya menjadi sayu. "Oh pantas... tadi sikapmu di cafe seperti itu," gumamnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, kau hilang ingatan juga bukan karena salahmu," kata Hinata. Naruto kemudian melirik ke tanah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menatapnya, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Konsultasi tentang kehidupan rumah tangga ke selingkuhannya sendiri?

"Aku... mencintamu?" tanya Naruto, teringat ia pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Gaara. Namun, Gaara tak pernah menjawabnya dengan jelas.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian tersenyum pilu. "Kau mengatakan, kau mencintaiku," jawabnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, semuanya terasa semakin rumit sekarang.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin kau mencintaiku."

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan bingung. Sang gadis tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kita sering berkencan... bahkan, tidur bersama. Tapi, aku merasa... aku tahu. Naruto-kun, kau terjebak dalam angan-anganmu sendiri. Kau adalah straight, kau merasa harus mencintai perempuan," jelas Hinata.

"Tapi, sesungguhnya kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tahu..., kau mungkin tak pernah sadar, tapi yang selalu membicarakan tentang Gaara-san," jelas Hinata lagi. Naruto hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau mungkin merasa takut, kau seperti kehilangan arah. Kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau kau mulai tertarik pada Gaara-san dan kau melarikan diri padaku. Tapi, ketika kau tahu Gaara-san hamil...," Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau meneleponku saat itu juga, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku, kau bilang bahwa Gaara hamil dan kau bingung... lalu kemudian kau kecelakaan...," kata Hinata.

Ia menatap Naruto baik-baik. "Kau pikir, apa yang kau ingin katakan padaku waktu itu, kau tahu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam. Berusaha mengingat tapi tak ada apapun di kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingat-"

"Pikir, Naruto-kun. Bukan mengingat," tegur Hinata lembut. Naruto diam kemudian berpikir.

Apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Hinata setelah tahu bahwa Gaara hamil?

"Aku... tidak jadi bercerai dengan Gaara?"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga yakin, kau akan mengatakan hal itu," balas Hinata. Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Hinata, tapi sudah tidak sebingung sebelumnya.

"Itu artinya... aku mencintai Gaara?" tanya Naruto, masih tidak yakin. Ia tidak mau terjebak kembali di dalam delusinya.

"Naruto-kun yang kutahu, adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab. Kau tak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara yang hamil dengan anakmu, apalagi ia teman dekatmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan mencoba untuk mencintainya... untuk memperbaiki semuanya," jelas Hinata.

Sekarang kepala Naruto mulai cerah, seperti semua awan mendung akhirnya menyingkir pergi.

"Tadi di cafe, aku ingin memastikan hal ini. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum padanya. Ia sekarang yakin, ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Ia tidak terjebak dalam delusinya. Dan ini semua bukan delusi, ini kenyataan.

"Lagipula, bukankah yang kau rasakan sekarang lebih penting?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kau mencintai Gaara-san, bukan?"

Naruto tertegun, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ke-kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Kalau tentang dirimu, aku mengerti semuanya," katanya lembut.

Naruto hanya tertawa cenge-ngesan. Ia merasa sedikit malu.

"Ya, aku mencintai Gaara. Bahkan, meski aku yang dulu tidak mencintai Gaara. Tapi, sekarang aku cinta padanya. Hanya... aku sedikit bingung dengan semua ini...," jelas Naruto. Ia sudah yakin sekarang, kalau ia mencintai Gaara, ia memang mencintai Gaara.

Delusi atau bukan, hilang ingatan atau tidak, ia mencintai Gaara!

Naruto segera bangkit. "Terima kasih ya, Hinata," katanya, ia merasa lebih lega sekarang. Hinata mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto menoleh padanya. "Maafkan aku ya..."

Hinata terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia mengangguk. "Tak apa-apa..."

"Kita masih bisa jadi teman kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja...," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Saat Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, senyum Hinata pun runtuh dan air mata mengalir deras.

Tapi, ia tidak menyesal. Karena ia tahu, cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki.

IoI

Gaara menatap surat cerai yang ada di tangannya. Naruto dulu memberikannya surat cerai ini untuk ditandatangani oleh keduanya, namun semuanya terlupakan ketika Naruto kecelakaan.

Naruto pasti akan memilih Hinata dibanding dirinya.

Gaara mengusap air matanya.

Tak apa, ia lah yang bersalah.

Berusaha memanfaatkan keadaan, ia jahat sekali.

Ketika Gaara mendengar suara pintu di buka kemudian di banting kembali, ia terkejut. Naruto sudah pulang? Ia pikir suaminya sedang bersama Hinata sekarang...

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto lantang.

Gaara pun keluar dari kamarnya, merasa ragu, bersalah, juga takut.

Naruto segera menghampirinya. Apa? Apa Naruto akan mengatakan kalau ia ingin bercerai darinya?

Namun, Naruto justru menarik tangannya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara.

Gaara tertegun, saking kagetnya ia tidak mendorong suaminya itu.

Ciuman itu berakir singkat, Naruto memundurkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu."

"T-tapi," Gaara merasa bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kalau memang 'Naruto' tidak mencintai Gaara, kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi Naruto," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara semakin bingung.

"Aku... aku tahu aku adalah laki-laki brengsek yang pernah menyakitimu Gaara. Bisa-bisanya aku selingkuh ketika aku punya istri semanis dirimu. Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi... kau... maukah kau memaafkan aku, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, sedikit ragu.

Gaara hanya tertegun menatapnya, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dokter dulu bilang, kalau hilang ingatan total itu berarti bisa memilih hidup yang baru. Kalau itu memang benar, aku mau hidup baru. Aku mau menjadi pria yang mencintaimu, menjadi suamimu, dan menjadi ayah untuk anakmu," jelas Naruto dengan tegas.

Mata Gaara berkaca-kaca kemudian air mata berjatuhan, membuat Naruto kaget. Apa ia sudah menyakiti istrinya lagi? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Maaf Gaara, aku-"

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto menggeleng, ia kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Sakit... bukan mimpi kok," katanya polos. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia tidak percaya, setelah bertahun-tahun cintanya tak terbalas... akhirnya...

Gaara megecup pipi Naruto. Naruto tertegun karenanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu... karena itu, jadilah suamiku dan ayah untuk anakku," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat bahagia meski berlinang air mata.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi Naruto yang baru. New Naruto, bagaimana?" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Gaara tertawa mendengarnya, ia kemudian dipeluk Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi dan mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi...," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengangguk. "Iya... "

"Oh!"

"Kenapa Gaara? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto panik. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak... bayimu menendang keras, coba rasakan," kata Gaara menaruh tangan Naruto di atas perutnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat merasakan tendangan kecil di dalam perut Gaara.

Ia merasa bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia.

Ia tidak peduli apakai ini delusi atau kenyataan.

Tapi, ia merasa bahagia.

Dan itu sudah cukup.

**End**

* * *

Selesai! Udah lama gak nulis one-shot sepanjang ini!

Sebenarnya cerita ini termasuk kecepetan ya? Ah biarlah...

Please review!

Happy NaruGaa fanday!


End file.
